Fame Ranks
Fame Ranks (1st Level) *The 1st level of Fame is only achieved within your village. This level will categorize your Shinobi from either being unnoticeable to a Honored hero in your village. You can achieve this by helping others within your village, learning quickly in academy and genin training, or if you are the descendant of a Kage.* * Unnoticeable- No one really knows who you are, and what you are able to do. You are considered equal to the regular villager. * Scarcely Known- You are known by few people usually friends from the academy or people around the village. * Noticeable- People start to remember your name when you go to local shops around the village, and would probably with hold a conversation with you. * Respected- This one is self-explanatory. You are respected around your village, although you could be respected and not well known. * Well known-Most of the villagers know who you are and what you have contributed towards the village. * Favored-You are liked by the villagers and other shinobi around your village. * Hated- You are disliked by the villagers and other shinobi around your village. * Village Hero/Honored- This is the highest level of fame you can get within your village. Of course, the Kage automatically has this fame rank. But if the village was every under attack, and you have shown distinctive heroics you can be able to achieve this level of fame as well. Fame Ranks (2nd Level) *The 2nd Level of fame ranks is how your shinobi is perceived outside of your village. This level will categorize your Shinobi from either being Unknown to Legendary. You can achieve this by going on a lot of traveling missions, and making a name for yourself when you go places.* * 'Unknown-' At this level, You aren't known by anyone outside of your village. *'Spoken of-' At this level, You have achieved little more popularity as you are being talked about outside of your village. *'Feared & Respected-'''People outside and in your village would rarely challenge you due to your reputation. Like the rank says, you will be not only feared but respected by many as well. *'Favored (Lv.2)-''' You are like by people outside of your village and other shinobi. *'Hated (Lv.3)-' You are disliked by people outside of your village and other shinobi *'Legendary-' You are considered a hero not only by your village but by other villages as well. You have become a legend to go down in history as one. Fame Ranks (3rd Level) *The 3rd level of fame is how you are perceived by all shinobi and regular people. This level will categorize your shinobi from either being Mythic to Divine Influence. You can achieve this by big a influential figure that is capable of being very persuasive, also being the prime beacon of a wars. * * 'Mythic-' To achieve this rank your character has set a reputation that people who haven't witnessed you for themselves think you are a myth, that came to be by exaggeration from one person to another. * 'Celebrated-'''Some villages may make a national holiday honoring you. * '''Divine Influence-' At this rank people will worship you or follow you thinking that you are close to a God even after your death.